2-3 Horn Top Hop
Horn Top Hop '''is the third level of Autumn Heights . It involves travelling through a vast autumn forest while horns are being played. It has 5 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin just outside an autumn forest while cool music is being played in the background, so enjoy the music! Just before you enter, jump on and pick up the Tuff Tuck in front of you and chuck it at the Snowmad bag hanging from a tree to release the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/5). Just after the buddy barrel and a few horns shooting out Tucks there is the first KONG Letter (1/4) '''being shot up and down by a large horn being played by a Hootz. Grab it and you will be shot up to a platform. Just after you will encounter a Schnautzel . Take him out and grab the grass above him. Instead of heading right, head left to find a hidden area with the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/5) '''inside. Keep moving and pass the first Checkpoint. You will come across another Schnautzel. Kill him and keep going. On top of the leaves that are being blown up by horns there is a Hot Hootz and the next '''KONG Letter (2/4). Bounce on the Hot Hootz to grab it. Keep hopping along the floating leaves until you reach a Puffton . Just next to it is a cliffside. Go into the small hole in the cliff to enter a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next Puzzle Piece (3/5). Now move across the cliff and avoid the Tuff Tucks and the Walbrick to get to the next Checkpoint. Go through the building with Tucks coming out of horns, so avoid them using the music. Climb on the grass ceiling. At the end of the first bit there is a Tuffton with the next KONG Letter (3/4) '''above it. Bounce on its head to grab it. Avoid the Schnautzel and go across the next Checkpoint. Just after the Checkpoint there is a horn shooting Tucks out of it. Eventually it will shoot out a '''Puzzle Piece (4/5). Be quick and grab it. Just after the Puzzle Piece is three horns with Tucks shooting out. Above the second horn is the last KONG Letter (4/4). Bounce on a Tuck to collect it. Now jump into the Barrel Cannon and you will be shot up to another cannon facing a giant horn with the Slot Machine Barrel on top. Instead of being shot at the barrel, you'll be shot inside the horn instead. Inside you will be lifted when the horn is played, so follow the rhythm. Also, on the grass circle with the Lemmington on is a trail of bananas. Collect them all for the last Puzzle Piece (5/5). Now use the breeze for the horn to reach the top of the horn where the Slot Machine Barrel is. Use the grass on the wall and the horn's breeze to break it and finish the level. Videos/Music